Tak Ada Yang Abadi
by Kodoku.chou
Summary: Gempa melanda Kota Karakura.......,"


: (bungkuk) maaf atas kesalahan tanda baca, terlalu banyak

Typo, dibeberapa fic lain.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

* * *

Tak Ada Yang Abadi

Malam itu Kota Karakura sunyi, sepi semua orang di Kota Karakura tertidur pulas, malam itu pula di kediaman keluarga Kurosaki menjadi malam yang sepi semua keluarga Kurosaki tertidur lelap, sampai akhirnya ada suara gemuruh yang besar mmebuat Kota Karakura berguncang keras. Semua warga Kota berhamburan keluar rumah menyelamatkan dirinya begitu juga dengan Ichigo dan Rukia, Ichigo yang memegang tangan Rukia menarik membawanya keluar dari rumah tersebut.

"Ichigo! Kita harus kemana?!," Rukia panic karena gempa yang melanda Kota Karakura

"Tidak tau! Ayo kita pergi ke lapang saja!!," Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia lebih kencang lagi, menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan sekuat tenaga yang dia punya, tapi belum juga setengan jalan bangunan yang ambruk sudah menghalangi jalan mereka, semua warga Kota berhamburan keluar Ichigo dan Rukia lari tak peduli mayat yang mengelilingi mereka, sampai akhirnya mereka terperangkap pada sebuah bangunan.

Ichigo berlari diikuti Rukia yang dari tadi mengekorinya, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di jalan buntu, tak ada tempat untuk kabur atau lari sedangkan gempa yang terus melanda, Rukia tumbang bingung harus bagaimana

"Harus bagaimana ini Ichigo….," ujar Rukia lemas air matanya mulai mengalir, membasahi pipinya Ichigo juga ikut menunduk, menggenggam tangan Rukia yang gemetar,

"Rukia walau kita mati disini, tapi hati kita masih ada di Kota ini,"

"Tak ada yang abadi di Dunia…..," ujar Ichigo lagi

"Aku mati, kau mati, semua orang pasti mati tidak aka nada orang yang abadi, maaf juga karena tak akan selamanya tanganku mendekapmu, tak akan selamanya raga ini menjagamu maaf. Rukia aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa melindungimu selamanya…..," Rukia memeluk tubuh Ichigo mendekap di pelukan hangat Ichigo, Ichigo juga memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia air mata Ichigo mengalir menetes membasahi rambut Rukia tapi keduanya masih bisa tersenyum dan masih dalam posisi berpelukan, air hujan membasahi keduanya, air hujan yang turun dari langit-langit yang bocor. Ichigo terus mempererat pelukanya seiring dashyatnya gempa, Rukia mendekapkan badanya lebih dalam lagi pada Ichigo berharap dapat selamanya bersama orang yang paling berharga untuknya, puing-puing bangunan sedikit-sedikit mulai rubuh

"Rukia, aku mencintaimu aku akan selalu bersamamu selamanya,"

"Ichigo, aku juga mencintaimu jiwaku selalu ada hatimu dilubuk hatimu yang paling dalam…," bangunan runtuh mengantarkan kisah cinta yang baru…..,, kedua pasangan itu masih memeluk satu sama lain dengan keadaan tersenyum.

Paginya…

Insiden gempa berkekuatan 7,8 Tektonik berakhir, sekarang penyiar acara Ise Nano sedang berdiri di tengah puing-puing bangunan

"Ya kali ini saya Ise Nanao dari Kota Karakura Jepang, melaporkan gempa berkekuatan 7,8 Tektonik menghancurkan bagunan-bangunan besar satu diantaranya adalah bangunan ternama Soul Society Company," pelaporan Nanao terputus karena adanya penemuan mayat baru,

"Nanao chan, cepat kemari ada korban yang ditemukan," Nanao langsung pergi berlari dan setelah melihat korban baru adalah

"Korban bernama Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia, korban meninggal dalam posisi berpelukan, dan juga tersenyum sekian dari saya Ise Nanao dari Kota Karakura Jepang,"

Dilain tempat Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedang tersenyum bahagia berlari di tamann bunga yang luas, tersenyum memulai kisah cinta yang baru.

* * *

: Selese!!!!! Nah ini kolom khusu buat, bentrok antar dialog!!!!! Para chara

Rukia: Wih gue mati……

K.C ^^: Emang udah mati dulua kali neng……

Rukia: Masa?

K.C: (minggat males ngadepin orang bego)

Ichigo: Gempa! Gempa! Gempa! Gawat! Lariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Renji: Gue ga ada

K.C: Males nampilin tampang Babon lo,

Renji: APA!!! (nyiapin Zanpakutou)

K.C: Eh gak! Gak! Hehehehe, aduh bête ulum kayanya bakal jeblog nihhhh (lansung ganti topik)

Ichigo: Sabar seni rupa kan, tenang paling-paling gak naek kelas

Renji: What! Seni rupa gampang cumen nyanyi sama gambar doang

K.C: Lu! Pikir gambar ma nyanyi doang, ngapalin not, titik hilang bla-bla-bla

Renji: Gue aja bisa

K.C: OKE gue tanya yah kalo ga bisa jawab awas lo yah!!

Renji: (muka sotoy) ape?

K.C: 7p+8:10=9p-8

Renji: Buset itumah aljabar sumpek gue belajar itu

K.C: Sama dong!!!

Renji: Ternyata ada juga yang sama kaya gue ga bisa aljabar!!!!!

Perhatian persamaan ma Renji adalah

Ga bisa aljabar

Betah ngeliatin Babon selama 5 jam (ya enggak lah!!!)

Renji nyanyi kaca pecah Kodoku chan nyanyi bunga layu

Renji Zanpakutounya mirip sisir (menurut teori abang saya) Kodoku chan suka nyisir

Renji suka ngejek Hitsugaya cebol (ditabok Hitsugaya fc) Kodoku chan suka ngejek Renji nanas

Renji kalo udah marah kaya orang gila Kodoku chan kalo marah kaya orang kesurupan

K.C: banyak juga yah Ren, kesamaann kita

Renji: aku ngerasa bakal dibunuh Hitsugaya Taichou deh,

K.C: Udah ah ayo semua para Readers ato Author Ripiu


End file.
